


I want to be your appetite. I want to be your good dreams.

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fueron amigos en su infancia y amantes en su adolescencia. Harry nunca se fue a ningún lado, aunque Louis se lo pidiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be your appetite. I want to be your good dreams.

El recuerdo de los primeros años que lo conoció estaba borroso y a la vez claro en su memoria de la forma en la que los recuerdos de la niñez siempre parecen estar. Recordaba todo y nada, pero había algo que se mantenía constante en su cabeza, y eso era el hecho de que si lo pensaba mejor, habían perdido a Louis desde el comienzo.

**Septiembre del 96.**

Su primera conversación había sido sobre Barney y Los Power Rangers. Louis había pasado la mitad del receso tratando de mostrarle cuán lejos podía llegar en uno de los juegos que había en el patio de recreación y la otra mitad la habían utilizado para compartir sus almuerzos.

Louis era un niño normal. No había nada raro en él como primera impresión. Era ruidoso e hiperactivo, era gracioso y cariñoso. Con el tiempo Harry y el resto de sus compañeros habían empezado a notar que le gustaba bastante el orden. Si algo salía mal no se conformaba con corregir el error, tenía que volver a empezar, y si la maestra no hacía lo que él quería, entonces habría problemas y nadie podría tranquilizarlo a menos que volvieran a empezar.

Harry creía que era normal que Louis guardara los juguetes en orden de color, o en cierta posición, quería creer que era normal que quisiera ver a todos sentados en orden de estatura, porque Louis había sido su mejor amigo desde el primer día y se rehusaba a pensar que algo andaba mal con él.

Al igual que Harry, Louis era increíblemente protectivo con él; lo defendía de los niños que creían que Harry era aburrido y lento. Louis se reía de las bromas que los demás encontraban bobas y demasiado largas, y quizá lo hacía porque eran bromas de Harry, porque cada cosa que Harry hacía o decía, para Louis era lo más brillante que jamás había oído y visto. Fuera como sea, ambos habían sido un buen equipo.

Eran los favoritos de todas las maestras, porque eran un par que sobresalían por sobre los demás. Siempre estaban juntos, tenían diferentes formas de pasar el rato. Pasaban más tiempo charlando con las maestras que con el resto de los alumnos, y quizá eso había sido idea de Louis, pero pronto Harry había encontrado entretenido estar rodeado de adultos que siempre los escuchaban y les preguntaban el por qué de todo lo que decían y hacían. Sentía que les estaba enseñando algo a los adultos, y eso era bastante cool.

Algo de lo que Louis hablaba con frecuencia era de accidentes. Recreaba caídas y muertes y luego se reía como si fueran sus mejores bromas. Harry no entendía qué había de divertido en tirarse en el suelo con falsas heridas hechas con tinta, pero como siempre, se había acostumbrado a eso también. Pronto Harry incluso se prestaba a dibujarle cicatrices y Louis pensaba que era lo más genial del mundo. 

Fue así como mientras los demás niños pasaban el rato jugando afuera, corriendo, paseando en los juegos, en el cajón de arena y demás pasatiempos, Louis y Harry se sentaban en el área del personal dibujando heridas en el cuerpo de Louis.

Habían sido un par inusual.

**Noviembre del 96.**

La primera vez que ocurrió algo que preocupó a Harry al punto de no saber qué cosa hacer más que empezar a llorar, fue cuando Louis con voz casual, amable y cálida dijo: _“un día me voy a suicidar”._

Lo había dicho como si hubiera estado hablando de Los Power Rangers. Había entusiasmo en su rostro y un sentido extraño de normalidad que por primera vez Harry no había encontrado la forma de sonreírle de vuelta o de sentir que lo que estaba diciendo era normal.

Harry sabía lo que eso significaba porque Louis se lo había explicado un par de días después de conocerse. Y no, no estaba bien y no era algo normal y Harry había estado tan triste y aterrado con la idea de no ver jamás a Louis, con la idea de que Louis quería hacerse daño, que empezó a llorar.

Rompió en llanto sin entender y sin ser capaz de controlarse. Louis había fruncido el ceño y se había alejado al ver a una maestra acercándose para consolar a Harry y preguntarle qué había pasado. El resto del día lo había evadido, pensando que Harry lo había traicionado y le había dicho a la maestra lo que quería hacer.

\- No le dije nada, Lou. – Había dicho Harry sorbiendo con sentimiento, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había tenido que buscarlo y además lo había tenido que convencer de hablar con él porque Louis lo estaba ignorando y nunca antes se había sentido tan perdido y solo en la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

\- No sé, pero no le dije, lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué le respondiste cuando te preguntó por qué llorabas entonces?

\- Le dije que me dolía aquí. – Los ojos de Louis habían viajado a las manos de Harry. Estaba tocándose el pecho.

\- Huh.

\- Me dijo que respirara muchas veces, y lo hice. Luego me dijo que podía irme cuando le prometí que me sentía mejor.

\- ¿Y te sientes mejor?

\- No.

\- ¿De verdad te duele ahí? – Había preguntado Louis, preocupado. Harry había asentido, porque sí, era verdad.

Louis asintió, luego se acercó y se inclinó para dejar un beso en el centro de su pecho.

\- ¿Mejor?

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- Sí.

Y así como si nada hubiera sucedido habían vuelto a estar bien.

**Febrero del 97.**

_“Voy a saltar de la ventana de mi habitación y moriré, o podría hacerlo aquí, pero lo haría desde el techo, para que puedas mirar”_.

Harry creía que todo había regresado a la normalidad con Louis dibujándose cicatrices y heridas en su cuerpo. Harry podía hacer eso, pasar el marcador por las muñecas de Louis o por su cuello. Podía incluso dejar que Louis tratara de salir del edificio y hacer lo que sea que tuviera que hacer para que luego una maestra llegara y lo tomara de los hombros y le preguntara si sabía en dónde estaba Louis y tuvieran que mandar a citar a su mamá y la de Louis y les dieran un sermón a los dos. Harry podía hacer eso.

Pero eso no. Harry no estaba preparado para escuchar cosas así. Y no era como si lo hubiera intentado hacer antes, o como si no existiera la posibilidad de que sólo estuviera hablando por hablar. No, no, no. Harry sabía que iba en serio, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, Harry sabía que si le decía _‘okay’_ , Louis lo haría.

No quería arriesgarse.

\- ¿Por qué dices cosas así? Me hacen sentir triste de aquí. – Las manos de Harry habían viajado a su garganta, luego a su pecho. – Siento un nudo ahí.

\- ¡Pero es cool! – Había gritado Louis sujetando sus mejillas.

\- No, Lou.

\- ¡Lo es! Cuando me aviente de la ventana...

\- No.

\- ...Cuando me aviente del techo...

\- ¡No!

Louis negó con su cabeza, chasqueando su lengua.  

\- Cuando lo haga, mis padres se reunirán con toda mi familia y hablarán sólo cosas buenas de mí. De eso se trata, H. Mueres, y entonces todos dicen que eras un buen hijo y un buen estudiante y un buen amigo, eso es cool.

\- Eres un buen amigo, Lou, el mejor, el mejor, el mejor, el mejor de los mejores. El mejor de los mejores amigos que existen en el mundo. – Repitió Harry abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Um, lo estás diciendo porque no quieres que lo haga. – Dijo Louis con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry se apartó.

\- Pero sí lo eres, lo juro. Cuando a mi mamá se le olvida cortar la corteza de mis sándwiches tú la cortas por mí. Cuando Jimmy dijo que mi chiste era aburrido tu le dijiste que era un... ya sabes qué.

\- Un idiota.

\- Eso. – Louis había sonreído. – Eres mi mejor amigo, Lou, y tu mamá piensa que eres el mejor hijo del mundo.

\- Tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo.

\- Para mi mamá supongo que sí. Para la tuya eres tú.

\- ¿Por qué no me dice que me quiere todos los días entonces?

\- No sé, Lou. Pero tu mamá te quiere mucho, así. – Harry abrió sus brazos lo más largo que pudo. Louis se rió. – Te lo juro, te quiere de aquí hasta la luna. Por favor no digas que quieres aventarte de la ventana de tu habitación o del techo de la escuela. Por favor no lo digas otra vez. Me asustas.

Louis lo pensó por un momento.

\- Okay, Harry. Sólo porque no me gusta verte asustado o molesto.

Harry había aplaudido y lo había abrazado de nuevo, besando su mejilla una y otra vez, repitiéndole que lo quería y que su mamá lo quería y que el Ada de los dientes lo quería y que papá Noel lo quería y que todos lo querían.

Las próximas semanas Louis no había vuelto a mencionar el suicidio, tampoco tenía ánimos de dibujarse heridas o cicatrices. Se había vuelto algo aburrido de hecho, pero Harry lo quería así también. Se sentó con él y miró hacia la misma dirección esperando por un cambio.

**Abril del 97.**

\- H, ¡mira esto!

Era un lunes, su nariz estaba despidiendo mucosidad sin descanso, estaba cansado y era definitivamente muy temprano para sorpresas.

\- ¿Qué?

Louis había llegado desde atrás; cuando Harry había volteado sobre su hombro no supo qué pensar al encontrarse con una navaja a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Louis. – Soltó, aterrado.

\- Voy a cortarme la garganta, no le digas a nadie. Ven, te voy a mostrar donde.

Harry estaba tartamudeando y no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si debía hacerle caso, si debía avisarle a una maestra, si debía llorar, si debía gritar, si debía preguntarle de dónde había sacado una navaja, o si estaba hablando en serio.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Harry sujetándose  a la mesa cuando sintió la mano de Louis apretando en un puño la manga de su suéter, tratando de moverlo.

\- ¡Vamos, H!

\- ¡No quiero!

\- ¿No quieres ver?

\- ¡No!

Louis lo soltó, mirándolo durante un rato, pensativo.

\- Okay.

Cuando Louis le dio la espalda Harry rompió en un llanto silencioso para no ser visto por ninguna maestra. Sus manos estaban temblando y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

\- ¡Louis espera!

Louis no le hizo caso. Siguió caminando por entre los pasillos, ignorando sus gritos entrecortados por sus lágrimas.

Cuando Harry por fin lo alcanzó, lo primero que hizo por instinto fue tratar de quitarle la navaja. Louis peleó en contra de él, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro para que se alejara. En uno de sus intentos la navaja hizo una herida en la mano de Harry, la cual sangró de inmediato.

\- Oh no. – Exclamó Louis, mirando la mano de Harry con terror. – No, no, no.

Harry estaba mirando su mano también. Había sangre pero la herida era pequeña, de unos dos centímetros. No era profunda y tampoco dolía, pero Louis estaba entrando en pánico.

\- Todo va a estar bien, H. Oh, no, oh no, soy un idiota, soy el peor amigo del mundo, soy el peor soy el peor.

\- Lou.

Louis se acercó lo suficiente para envolver su propia camisa en la mano de Harry.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento. – Repitió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Las de Harry ya no estaban ahí. Se sentía sedado, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

Iba a decirle que estaba bien, que no le dolía, pero lo que salió de su boca fue:

\- No le diré a nadie.

Louis lo miró a los ojos con profundidad. Luego asintió.

\- Sígueme.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

\- No, no lo hagas por favor, Lou, no.

\- No lo haré. – Le prometió con seguridad. Tomó su brazo y lo llevó al baño. – Espera aquí. – Le dio la espalda, luego Harry escuchó un siseo de su parte, como si estuviera herido. 

\- ¿Louis?

\- Estoy bien.

Cuando Louis lo encaró Harry pudo ver que se había hecho un pequeño corte en su dedo. Harry abrió su boca con sorpresa antes de que Louis le asegurara por segunda vez que estaba bien. Luego escondió la navaja debajo de la tubería y salió de ahí. Cuando regresó traía un curita de Toy Story en su dedo.

Se lo quitó enseguida.

\- Me dieron a elegir entre este y uno de Las Pistas De Blue. ¿Te gusta Toy Story?

Harry asintió mientras Louis colocaba el curita en la herida que tenía en su mano con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Nah, yo estoy bien.

\- Louis.

\- Estoy bien así, ni siquiera me duele. Mira. – Louis agitó su dedo de un lado a otro para mostrarle.

Harry no había estado convencido del todo, pero aceptó su palabra y ambos habían salido del baño con las manos unidas.

**Enero del 98.**

Lo único que Harry quería era que Louis fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero su mamá ya no quería que Louis fuera a su casa.

Harry no tenía idea qué había escuchado, o qué le habían contado, pero trató de asegurarle que Louis era una buena persona.

 _“Está enfermo, Harry”_ le decía, lo cual no tenía para nada de sentido, porque la última vez que Louis había estado enfermo había sido muchos meses atrás y ya no lo estaba.

En la escuela algo había cambiado también. Siempre había alguien vigilándolos, o a Louis. Los maestros lo trataban diferente, casi igual como a la niña que no podía ver, lo cual era raro porque Louis sí podía ver.

\- Mi mamá dice que estás enfermo, ¿es verdad, Lou?

\- Nop.

Harry le creía.

**

 _Prozac_. Lo que sea que eso fuera, Louis tomaba Prozac, y lo hacía ser más relajado y apagado, con su mirada aún más vacía. Ya no se dibujaba nada en el cuerpo, tampoco hablaba sobre aventarse de la ventana de su habitación.

Ahora hablaba sobre algo diferente, en opinión de Harry las nuevas conversaciones le daban más miedo.

\- Tengo un rifle. – Le había dicho de la nada un día. De nuevo, su tono había sido casual, como si no estuviera admitiendo tener algo tan serio en su poder.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Lou, ¿para qué lo quieres?

\- Para matar a mi papá y mi mamá.

Harry se había puesto de pie y había abandonado su compañía durante un rato para pensar. No le dijo a nadie, y suponía que Louis sabía que no lo haría y por eso le había confesado querer matar a sus padres.

Louis no tenía un rifle, y eso ya era algo que hablaba con sus padres libremente según Anne cuando lo sentó para hablarle sobre por qué opinaba que su amistad con Louis debía terminarse.

Johannah había visitado a Anne para hablarle sobre la condición de su hijo. Le dijo que luego de varias citas con un psiquiatra le habían diagnosticado depresión y le habían prescrito prozac de inmediato. Le prometió que Louis nunca había tratado de hacerse daño, y tampoco le había hecho daño a nadie, pero sólo por preocupación lo mejor era que mantuvieran monitoreada su amistad.

Harry opinaba que era tonto. Louis jamás le haría daño.

Harry sólo quería que Louis fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños. 

**Febrero del 98.**

Louis sí fue a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero su mamá no los dejó solos en ningún momento y no permitió que Louis entrara a su habitación.

Harry le dijo a Anne esa tarde que no estaba sintiendo mucho agrado por ella a causa de eso y Anne lo castigó durante una semana.

Ese fue un año difícil para Harry.

**Noviembre del 98.**

Su padre tuvo una conversación curiosa con él donde le explicó que abandonaría su casa. Con palabras complicadas le dijo que él sería el hombre de la casa ahora, que debía cuidar de su hermana y su mamá y que confiaba en que haría un increíble trabajo.

Harry no entendía por qué se iba. ¿Había sido por algo que él había hecho? ¿No había sido un mejor hijo?

Su papá le dijo que no era nada de eso. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, de hecho todos estaban llorando, incluso Gemma, y Gemma no lloraba por nada, fue eso lo que le hizo saber que era algo serio y que sería algo que lo marcaría por siempre.

La próxima vez que vio a Louis lloró en sus brazos y lo llenó de mocos y saliva y lágrimas y Louis no se quejó en ningún momento. Lo arrulló y le prometió que todo iba a estar bien.

Le dijo palabras sencillas y palabras que ya había escuchado de su mamá, pero de alguna manera se sentía más a salvo escuchándolo de la boca de Louis y estando en sus brazos.

**Diciembre del 98.**

Esas navidades Johannah llevó a Louis a su casa a pedido de Anne. Compraron un pastel de Los Power Rangers por el cumpleaños de Louis, jugaron todo el día y durmieron juntos.

Fue la mejor navidad de su vida.

**Marzo del 2000.**

El cambio había ocurrido demasiado rápido pero a la vez había sido tan lento. Pudo verlo en su rostro, pudo ver cómo sus ojos perdieron entusiasmo, como el brillo que había en él se fue apagando.

Harry había dejado de dormir con Louis. A veces dormían juntos cuando hacían pijamadas, quizá una vez cada seis meses, pero Harry trataba de evitarlas. Dormir con Louis era algo aterrador.

Siempre estaba triste, a pesar de que tenía bastante creatividad. Inventaba los mejores juegos y las mejores historias aunque todas terminaran con una muerte. A Harry le gustaba escuchar sus historias, sabía apreciarlas, también le gustaba sentarse a su lado y escucharlo tocar la guitarra. Componía canciones también, las canciones hablaban sobre querer morir y sobre lo triste y sin sentido que era su vida. En sus canciones a Louis le gustaba mencionar que no tenía amigos, que no tenía a nadie, lo cual le parecía un poco raro a Harry, porque lo tenía a él.

Lo tuvo desde el primer día y le hacía sentir ganas de llorar el hecho de que Louis dejara eso de lado con el fin de escribir canciones deprimentes.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca escribes una canción feliz? – Le había preguntado un día. Estaba en su casa sentado de piernas cruzadas, mirando a Louis, simplemente admirándolo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que escriba una canción feliz si no me siento feliz, Harry?

\- Escribe sobre algo que te haga feliz. Dime qué te hace feliz.

\- Nada me hace feliz. – Había respondido luego de haber intentado pensar en algo. Harry no le creía.

\- Lou, en serio. Dime qué te hace feliz. Menciona algo, cualquier cosa.

\- No sé qué decir, no se me ocurre nada.

\- ¿La comida?

\- Me gusta, pero no me hace feliz. ¿Qué quieres que escriba? – Preguntó riéndose, empezando a rasgar las cuerdas rítmicamente. - Oh las alas de pollo, me hacen tan feliz, no puedo vivir sin ellas, oh las alas de pollo son el paraíso y esa es una muy buena razón para no cortarme la garganta en la noche?

Johannah hizo un sonido con su garganta, pero no dijo nada desde su lugar. Era normal escucharlo hablar así y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo, simplemente esperar a que la terapia y el medicamento funcionara y un día despertara y mágicamente dejara de estar deprimido.

\- Debe haber algo. – Insistió Harry acercando sus dedos a las cuerdas, creando él mismo una melodía mientras Louis pensaba.

\- Um. – Louis colocó su mano sobre la de Harry, sonriendo un poco. - ¿Tu?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Tú me haces feliz. – Respondió con seguridad. Harry sonrió como si navidad hubiera llegado temprano, porque hey, Louis también lo hacía muy feliz.

\- Escribe una canción entonces.

\- Puedo hacerlo, sí.

\- Okay. Estoy escuchando.

\- Harry... – Empezó, sonriendo de medio lado. - El mejor amigo que he tenido y que tendré. Me hace feliz con su sonrisa y sus ojos... y su nariz, y su voz, y su cabello rizado. Oh Harry, ese es su nombre, una vez me hizo admitir que me hacía feliz y me sentí todo cálido por dentro, oh Harry, que le pone color a mi negra y miserable existencia. Oh Harry, que desde que tengo uso de razón me dijo que no me tirara de la ventana de mi habitación. Harry Styles, ese es su nombre, no le dijo a nadie nunca todas las cosas desastrosas que le dije que haría. Oh Harry de verdad lo quiero mucho, lo cual es raro porque no quiero a nadie. Oh Harry... Oh Harry... es mi centro de... felicidad. Él me hace muy, muy, muy, muy feliz sólo con existir y estar a mi lado. Y eso es cool.

\- Eso es cool. – Repitió Harry, riendo, sintiendo que podría llorar.

**Mayo del 2000.**

La idea de la pijamada había sido suya, porque necesitaba ese tiempo con Louis. No sabía si era el medicamento, pero estaba más distante de lo normal. No se reía ya con ninguna de sus bromas, aunque sí fueran graciosas. Siempre estaba con los maestros y cuando estaban juntos no decía nada; cuando Harry le preguntaba si algo estaba mal Louis le respondía que estaba cansado, que eso era todo.

No supo por qué sugirió una pijamada, pero Louis aceptó sin parpadear. Anne pasó por Louis en su auto y cenaron en silencio por parte de ambos. Gemma no dejaba de hablar de un chico que le gustaba mientras Anne trataba de hacerlos hablar.

\- ¿Todo está bien entre tú y Louis? – Le había preguntado Anne cuando Louis estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes.

\- Sí. Está cansado, eso es todo.

Miraron los 20 ladrones más tontos antes de dormirse, abrazados como era de costumbre. No tuvieron una charla antes de cerrar los ojos, y Harry había supuesto que podía aceptar eso, aunque siempre lo hacían, si había algo mal entre los dos, por más poca tensión que hubiera, resolvían todo hablándolo. Besaban sus mejillas, o sus narices, entrelazaban sus manos por debajo de las mantas y todo estaba bien al día siguiente.

Louis no quiso hablar esa noche.

Harry se durmió de inmediato, para ser despertado horas después con el movimiento de Louis al salir de la cama.

Fingió estar dormido, pensando que Louis iría a mear, pero Louis no regresó pronto. Harry se sentó en la cama y observó en la oscuridad mientras Louis cargaba mantas y demás cosas. Se subió a una silla para hacer algo a la altura del closet.

Harry tenía sus ojos entrecerrados tratando de comprender qué estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Louis? – Preguntó cuando empezó a darse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

\- Vuelve a dormir, H. – Le pidió Louis con voz pequeña y miserable.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy cansado. – Repitió. – Ya no quiero estar cansado, no quiero estar triste nunca más.

Harry se puso de pie y tropezó con las mantas que había en el suelo con la rapidez que trató de llegar hacia Louis.

\- Voy a gritar. – Amenazó con voz temblorosa. Louis continuaba de pie sobre la silla y ahora había un cinturón alrededor de su cuello mientras intentaba hacer un nudo en el extremo con un trozo de sabana.

\- No me importa.

\- Louis.

Louis se veía diferente. Quizá era la pálida iluminación de la luna, o quizá era que por primera vez estaba completamente decidido a terminar con su vida, pero Harry pudo ver el cansancio del que Louis hablaba. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero había una tristeza casi palpable.

\- Por favor no me dejes. – Intentó una vez más. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le estaba dejando pasar saliva con normalidad. - Te necesito.

\- ¿Para qué? – Le preguntó soltando un bufido.

\- Para que me hagas feliz, y para hacerte feliz. Eres mi mejor amigo, Lou, no puedes ser mi mejor amigo si no estás aquí. Entonces otro niño tendrá que ocupar tu lugar, ¿qué tal si ese niño es desagradable conmigo?

\- Lo mataría. – Contestó Louis sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo harías si ya no estarás aquí?

Louis dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Estoy triste, Harry.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ya no quiero estar triste, no me gusta.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ayúdame.

\- Voy a tratar.

Louis suspiró e intentó quitar el cinturón de su cuello. Al ver que estaba batallando con el, Harry se acercó para ayudarlo.

\- Voy a tratar de hacer que dejes de estar triste, Lou. – Le prometió al oído.

\- Por favor.

\- Tu mereces ser feliz, te haré feliz, Lou, buscaré una manera de hacerte feliz.

\- Ya me haces feliz, pero a veces siento que eso no es suficiente.

\- Buscaré una forma de que sea suficiente. – Insistió ahora abrazándolo.

\- Okay. – Susurró Louis descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. – Confío en ti.

**Agosto del 2002.**

Louis escribía historias ahora. Se había dado por vencido con las canciones cuando se convenció a sí mismo de que no servía en eso. Harry le había tratado de asegurar que era bueno en ello, pero Louis insistía en que sus canciones apestaban.

Sus historias eran buenas, y Johannah le había comprado una cámara de video que usaban para filmar las películas cortas que Louis escribía.

Habían conocido a Niall, Zayn y Liam y los tres habían aceptado cuando Louis se había acercado a ellos preguntándoles si querían aparecer en su película. Zayn usualmente era el personaje principal porque según Louis, Zayn tenía más presencia escénica. Había intentado hacerlo funcionar con Harry pero Harry era demasiado torpe y se olvidaba de todas sus líneas, a lo que Louis había dicho con voz burlesca _“es una lástima porque eres tan atractivo”_ mientras le soplaba besos.

Ni Zayn, ni Niall o Liam iban en la misma escuela que ellos, así que se reunían cuando los cinco podían y sus horarios coincidían. Tampoco se quejaban cuando Louis quería empezar a grabar todo desde el comienzo cuando Niall arruinaba sus líneas.

No necesitaron demasiadas reuniones con exceso de pizza y soda para saber que serían un grupo difícil de separar.

**Septiembre del 2002.**

Louis estaba en el techo del edificio.

Habían tenido una estúpida pelea un día atrás. No había sido nada grave, Harry simplemente había sido un idiota porque estaba celoso de Zayn, eso era todo. Le dijo que ya lo había cambiado, que podía verlo en todo el tiempo que pasaba con Zayn.

Louis le había asegurado que no lo había cambiado, le preguntó que si cómo creía que cambiaría toda una vida a su lado y por todo lo que habían pasado sólo porque quería filmar a Zayn en un nuevo guión en el que estaba trabajando. Le explicó que era una película en blanco y negro y que sólo saldría Zayn. Harry no estaba aceptando ningún tipo de explicación.

 _“Será una película muda, Zayn despertará y se dará cuenta que perdió la voz y que nada tiene sonido, no te necesito ahí a ti ni a los demás, sólo necesitábamos estar Zayn y yo, no sabía que te pondrías así, Harry, si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera invitado pero no quise molestarte”_.

Harry sí había entendido, pero había estado tan celoso que no podía pensar con claridad.

 _“No, entiendo lo que quieres hacer, sólo habla conmigo antes de que decidas que ya no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo”_. Harry había esperado que Louis llamara a su casa, o que lo visitara, pero no había hecho nada de eso, lo cual era raro porque Louis siempre llamaba o pasaba a saludar.

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando en medio de las clases empezaron a murmurar entre sí acerca de alguien que estaba en el techo.

Harry supo de inmediato que era Louis. No necesitó preguntar, Harry simplemente lo supo.

La distancia era irreal. Louis se veía tan pequeño, como una mancha. Parecía un punto en la estática de una TV. Se veía todo tan frágil, tan concluso. Si Louis daba un paso hacia adelante todo iba a terminar, su vida, sus responsabilidades, todo.

Incluida su amistad con Harry, y de paso se llevaría algo con él que haría sentir vacío a Harry todo el tiempo. Y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no podía acercarse, no podía hablar con él, no podía rogar, no podía decirle que lo quería y que había sido un tonto por no creerle cuando le dijo que no lo estaba cambiando.

No podía decirle que importaba en su vida y en la de todos los demás.

Uno de los maestros dijo que subiría al techo para tratar de hacerlo bajar, pero Harry no confiaba en él. Ese maestro no sabía qué decir exactamente para hacer que Louis supiera que había personas que se preocupaban por él, personas que lo amaban tanto que sentirían que se ahogaban si terminaba con su vida.

Harry estaba teniendo el comienzo de un ataque de pánico. No podía quedarse de pie a la espera de que algo sucediera.

\- Quiero subir. – Le dijo a una de las maestras. – Quiero hablar con él, quiero subir.

\- No puedes, cariño.

\- No, no entiende, yo puedo con esto, yo sé que dec...

\- Regresa a tu salón, pronto tu maestro estará contigo.

\- ¡Escuche! Yo puedo...

\- Escúchame a tu a mí, regresa a tu salón.

Harry estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Se retiró del resto de los alumnos, sintiendo que no podía estar ahí, completamente inútil a la situación. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio, mirando policías y una ambulancia. Sentía que se ahogaba, esas personas estaban preparadas para que Louis saltara y muriera. Para esas personas era tan fácil, era un rumor, era un chisme. _“Oh hay alguien en el techo del edificio”_ , cuando para Harry podía ser lo peor que le pasaría en la vida.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones cuando sintió que no podía alejarse más, antes de sentir que se estaba dando por vencido en Louis. Tenía miedo ir afuera y que Louis lo mirara, tenía miedo de quedarse dentro y que Louis no lo mirara.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y rompió en llanto.

Cuando se descubrió el rostro miró la pequeña y casi inexistente cicatriz que la navaja de Louis le había provocado cuando ambos tenían cinco años. No recordaba que hubiera sido una herida profunda, ni siquiera había derramado lágrimas, pero de alguna manera su piel y cuerpo habían decidido que necesitaba un recordatorio de eso.

Volvió a cubrirse el rostro y decidió que no se descubriría hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

**

Cuarenta minutos después los alumnos estaban regresando a sus aulas. Había unos que decían _“ojalá hubiera saltado”_ y otros decían _“viste qué cerca estuvo de hacerlo”_.

Harry se sintió tan aliviado que pudo haber vomitado si su prioridad en ese instante no fuera buscar a Louis y abrazarlo, besarlo y después golpearlo. No importaba el orden, tenía que hacer algo para poder sentirse en paz de nuevo.

Entre el tumulto de estudiantes y maestros pudo mirar a Johannah. Louis estaba con el directivo en compañía de su madre.

Un par de minutos después salieron de ahí. Harry se abrió camino hasta estar al lado de Louis mientras un hombre en uniforme decía que lo mejor sería llevarlo al hospital por el shock. Harry sabía que Louis no necesitaba eso y que no existía algo semejante en las emociones de Louis. Pero ellos no sabían, ellos no conocían a Louis de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró Louis encontrando la mano de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos al sentirlo fuertemente sujetado.

Harry tragó con fuerza y negó con su cabeza repetidas veces. No podía hablar. No creía poder hacerlo.

\- Te quiero. Lo siento. – Susurró Louis de nuevo, dejando su mejilla contra el hombro de Harry.

Johannah le sonrió antes de pedirle a Louis que saliera junto con ella. Ambos se fueron en la ambulancia, y Harry no volvió a verlo en un par de días. Por lo que escuchó llevaron a Louis a un hospital mental donde lo tuvieron en observación durante horas.

Louis aparentemente destruyó la habitación donde lo tenían.

**

La escuela no aceptó a Louis de vuelta. Les dijeron que no permitían alumnos con enfermedades mentales.

**Octubre del 2002.**

Harry estaba llorando, lo cual no era algo nuevo últimamente.

Louis sólo podía verlo llorar, él era el único que tenía permitido verlo así, él era el único que provocaba sus lágrimas de todos modos. Louis odiaba verlo llorar, y aceptaba que era él el que ponía las lágrimas ahí, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que intentaba mejorar para Harry de alguna manera terminaba empeorando todo.

\- Te voy a echar de menos. – Dijo Harry escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Louis. – No es justo, nada de esto es justo.

\- Hey, pero me voy a poner mejor. Esas son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

Enviarían a Louis a un lugar, lejos, donde le enseñarían a controlar sus impulsos. Le enseñarían qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, lo enseñarían actuar como un niño de 11 años normal.

Louis estaba bastante entusiasmado al respecto. La parte donde tenía que dejar a Harry apestaba, pero le entusiasmaba volver y poder ser un mejor amigo para él, un amigo menos medicado y más libre de demostrar lo que sentía.

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver, pero lo máximo era un año.

\- ¿Vas a llamarme?

\- Todos los días.

\- No te vas a olvidar de mí, no tienes permitido olvidarte de mí. – Dijo Harry riendo entre sus lágrimas.

\- Como si pudiera. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos con falsa molestia. - Como si fuera posible.

\- Okay.

\- Okay.

Fue un impulso del momento lo que los hizo sellar sus labios por una fracción de segundos, pero los hizo sentir mejor.

Fue como una promesa de que volvería.

**Enero del 2003.**

No había recibido ninguna llamada en dos semanas y a esas alturas era justo admitir que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Louis decía que era cómodo allá, que había muchos niños de 9 años y que las actividades eran estúpidas, pero que podía soportar que lo trataran como si tuviera cinco años menos si eso significaba que volvería pronto.

Año nuevo no había sido lo mismo sin Louis, pero Niall, Liam y Zayn se habían encargado de llenar un poco el espacio que usualmente abarcaba Louis.

Louis le había pedido que no les dijera en dónde estaba porque no quería sentir como que tenía que darles explicaciones cuando volviera. Harry aceptó y cuando preguntaron por Louis les dijo que estaba visitando a sus abuelos.

Mencionaron al “chico” que intentó arrojarse del edificio de una escuela y dijeron que probablemente estaba loco, lo cual hizo que Harry necesitara tomar respiraciones profundas. Luego de un rato se las había arreglado para actuar como si no tuviera idea quién era cuando no parecían querer abandonar el tema.

Lo que dijo para terminar la conversación fue _“pero por qué se apresuran a juzgar a este chico, tal vez tenía razones para querer hacerlo, no es como si estuviera loco y esa fuera la única respuesta al por qué intentó hacerlo, tal vez estaba triste”_.

Louis no estaba loco, Louis no estaba enfermo tampoco.

Simplemente estaba triste, de acuerdo, y había ocasiones que estaba tan triste que se convencía de que lo mejor era tomar _esa_ salida.

Louis no estaba loco.

Ahora, lo que sí lo volvía un loco era no haberlo llamado durante dos semanas. Harry no creía que Louis apreciara sus cientos de preguntas a través del teléfono, pero necesitaba contacto y respuestas. Necesitaba escuchar su voz más que nada.

Fueron las dos semanas más aburridas del año, y entendía que era el comienzo aún, pero la idea de que podía pasar medio año más sin Louis lo hacía querer dormir y no despertar hasta que Louis regresara de ese sitio.

Johannah le mostró un video del lugar donde un payaso estaba maquillando el rostro de Louis, y Harry se rió tanto que terminó llorando.

Habían pasado dos meses aún, pero eso era un progreso enorme. Louis no hubiera permitido que maquillaran su rostro ni en un millón de años si la terapia no estuviera funcionando. Harry estaba feliz, pero estaba confundido respecto al por qué Louis no lo llamaba si todo estaba claramente marchando genial.

\- ¿Quieres comprar una nieve? – Le preguntó Gemma mientras veían TV.

\- No.

\- Vamos, ¿no quieres comprarle una nieve al señor de las nieves?

\- No. – Repitió con enfado, con sus pies sobre la mesa y con el cabello en su rostro. Se había puesto más largo desde que Louis se había ido. Harry estaba seguro que le gustaría si estuviera ahí.

\- Yo creo que sí quieres.

\- Yo creo que no quiero. – Insistió con más enfado aún.

\- El señor de las nieves está afuera, ¿lo escuchas?

\- El señor de las nieves podría importarme menos ahora mismo, Gemma.

\- Compra una nieve, ve. Vamos, ve.

\- ¿Si tanto quieres una nieve por qué no la compras tu misma, lunática?

\- Quiero que tú la compres, si la compras vas a ser muy feliz, tan feliz que probablemente vas a llorar como el bebé que eres.

Harry le mostró su dedo del medio.

\- No.

\- Harry Styles con qué palabras debo decirte que te conviene irme a comprar esta deliciosa nieve.

\- Oh Dios mío.

Harry se puso de pie, aceptó su dinero y caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies.

Cuando abrió la puerta casi chocó con alguien.

\- Hey.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Dijo, cubriéndose la boca. – Oh Dios mío. – Repitió.

Louis estaba ahí. Y Gemma se estaba riendo.

\- Te odio tanto. – Le dijo a su hermana antes de envolver a Louis en un abrazo que los dejó sin aire a ambos. Harry sintió ganas de besarlo en los labios, pero imaginó que eso tenía que esperar para después. – No puedo creer que estás aquí, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer. – Susurró contra su cuello, oliendo su aroma. - ¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿No estoy soñando?

\- Estoy aquí. – Dijo Louis, calmado. Tan, tan, tan cambiado.

Harry volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Vamos arriba. – Le pidió. Louis asintió.

Caminaron con rapidez hacia la habitación de Harry. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Harry cerró la puerta, se recargó contra ella y respiró profundamente.

\- Ven aquí. – Pidió casi con pena. Louis se acercó y sin poder contenerlo más, Harry cubrió su rostro con ambas de sus manos y besó sus labios superficialmente. - Te eché tanto de menos. – Dijo, dejando otro beso. – Tanto. – Dejó otro. – Tanto. – Otro. – Maldita sea.

\- Hola a ti también. – Dijo Louis sonriendo. Harry golpeó su brazo, divertido. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando llegué?

\- Mirando TV. – Respondió. – Siendo miserable sin ti.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No. – Respondió rápido. Luego: - Tal vez. Un poco.

\- Bueno, me alegra no haber sido el único.

Harry sonrió sintiendo que le dolían las mejillas de lo que se estaba controlando para no dejar que su rostro hiciera algo raro. Sentía que la sonrisa podía partirle el rostro en dos.

\- No puedo creer que estás aquí. – Repitió, alucinado. - Ya no te irás ¿verdad?

\- Nop.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- No, espero que no.

Harry volvió a besarlo.

**Julio del 2003.**

Louis continuó trabajando con sus películas mientras sus padres buscaban una nueva escuela donde aceptaran chicos como Louis. Tenía un nuevo medicamento también, se llamaba Litio y lo hacía ser más frío y distante. Louis decía que ya no se sentía triste, pero que tenía dificultades para sentirse feliz también. Decía que era como si el Litio lo hiciera ser incapaz de sentir algo.

 _“Como si estuviera muerto por dentro”_ había descrito, pero luego de ver lo aterrado y confundido que estaba Harry había agregado: _“yo creo que es cool ya no sentir tristeza todo el tiempo”_.

Se había vuelto increíblemente distante pero de alguna forma todavía estaba ahí. No tenía el mismo entusiasmo que antes, y hacía las cosas como si estuviera programado para hacerlas y no porque quisiera hacerlas. Cuando Harry le preguntaba si de verdad quería pasar el rato con él Louis le aseguraba que sí, que no había otro lugar en donde quisiera estar más y que lamentaba que no pudiera demostrarlo. Harry decidió confiar en que decía la verdad, aunque era difícil ser él el que siempre empezaba algo. Era Harry el que acortaba la distancia para besar sus labios, o el que acercaba su cuerpo al de Louis para abrazarlo, o el que decía _“Te quiero”_.

Pronto se acostumbró a tener a Louis tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, convencido de que era mejor tenerlo en ese estado que no tenerlo en absoluto.

**Mayo del 2004.**

Los chicos sabían que era Louis el que había intentado saltar del edificio. Niall fue el que había tardado más en digerirlo, pero ninguno le preguntó por qué lo había intentado hacer, por qué no les había dicho antes o por qué les decía ahora. Fueron bastante comprensivos. En un momento estaban teniendo una charla seria y un minuto después estaban llenando sus bocas de pizza mientras This Love de Maroon 5 se escuchaba en el fondo del lugar.

Ese mes estuvieron grabando una película corta que trataba sobre cosas positivas por primera vez, y había sido genial para Harry poder actuar y no estar detrás de la cámara al lado de Louis. Era un extra, no era algo importante o un personaje que tuviera muchas líneas. Louis le dijo que lo había hecho increíble y lo llenó de besos cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Las cosas estaban bien.

**Agosto del 2004.**

Harry tenía miedo discutir con Louis, aunque a veces sintiera que era lo que tenía que hacer porque Louis podía ser un imbécil. No, Louis era un imbécil la mayoría de las veces, y era difícil simplemente entender que era algo que Louis quizá no podía controlar, pero era molesto y había ocasiones que quería actuar acorde a las señales que Louis le daba y no volver a aceptar sus invitaciones de ir a comer a su casa o salir con el resto de los chicos.

Louis lo apartaba de su lado y le decía _“no me siento con ganas de abrazarte”_ sin importarle que con esas palabras pudiera lastimarlo. Volteaba su rostro cuando Harry quería besarlo, diciendo _“no quiero hacerlo”_ , y había ocasiones que lo ignoraba cuando trataba de mantener una conversación con él. Cuando estaban en grupo quizá entendía por qué lo hacía, porque había otros chicos hablando por encima de él, pero cuando estaban solos no había una respuesta además de la obvia.

Louis no quería estar con él, pero si dejaba de buscarlo Louis podría hacer algo drástico como la vez que se subió al techo del edificio de la escuela y no quería correr ese riesgo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Prometes no enojarte?

Estaban sentados en unas gradillas afuera en un parque, disfrutando de los ruidos externos y de la tarde. Habían salido a caminar y Louis había decidido que no quería caminar más, y ahora ahí estaban, sentados sin decir nada en especial.

\- Haré un esfuerzo. – Contestó sonriendo. Harry negó con su cabeza y oprimió sus dedos en los costados de Louis, haciéndolo saltar un poco.

\- ¿Hice algo mal? – Preguntó con seriedad.

\- No.

\- ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? – Preguntó. Louis no dijo nada. - ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Ya no quieres que seamos _esto_?

Louis abrió su boca para contestar, pero sólo soltó un suspiro.

\- Creo que... um.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He estado pensando y creo que quizá... – Harry tenía sus manos convertidas en puños. No sabía si Louis estaba a punto de decir lo que creía que estaba a punto de decir, pero no le gustaba la sensación que tenía en el pecho. – Quizá sea mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí por un tiempo?

El cuerpo de Harry se alejó del de Louis casi por inercia, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Lo miró durante un par de segundos, ofendido, herido.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Creo que deberías mantenerte alejado de mí por un tiempo. – Repitió. – Eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Louis tragó con fuerza mirando hacia todos lados, evitando los ojos de Harry.

\- No me siento como yo mismo. – Explicó lentamente. - Y no quisiera hacerte daño. Nunca.

\- Oh. – Soltó parpadeando lentamente, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. - ¿Son los medicamentos?

\- No sé, Harry.

\- Deben serlo.

\- No importa qué es. – Dijo con cansancio. - Debes alejarte de mí y no sé cómo alejarte yo mismo. Pensé que si te apartaba...

\- ¿Pensaste que si eras un idiota yo me apartaría primero? – Louis se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos un problema entonces, porque no quiero alejarme de ti.

\- Le diré a mi mamá que me lleve a ese sitio otra vez, al que estuve dos meses. Me hizo sentir bien estar ahí y creo que necesito eso otra vez.

Harry no sabía qué decir o qué hacer para convencerlo de que no necesitaba alejarse. No quería tenerlo lejos, no quería que se fuera a ese sitio de nuevo, quería tenerlo cerca todos los días.

\- ¿Louis?

\- ¿Mm?

\- ¿Estás...? – Respiró profundamente. Era raro decirlo, luego de tanto tiempo sin mencionarlo. - ¿Estás teniendo pensamientos como... como los de antes?

\- No.

Harry soltó el aire en sus pulmones con alivio. Louis no quería suicidarse, eso era algo bueno.

\- Okay. Trataré de mantenerme lejos entonces, si eso es lo que quieres.

\- Eso no es lo que yo quiero, Harry. – Se apresuró a decir. – Tienes que entender eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quiero eso.

\- Okay. – Repitió. – Me haces saber cuando estés listo para verme otra vez.

\- Lo haré. – Prometió, y a falta de algo más por hacer, Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta su casa.

**Marzo del 2005.**

No habían dejado de verse, no realmente. Tenían demasiados amigos en común como para no encontrarse en reuniones o en fiestas. Tampoco podían dejar de hablarse, así que no lo hicieron.

Lo que había cambiado era que ya no tenían intimidad. Ya no lo abrazaba, tampoco lo besaba, y eso estaba bien. Louis era un buen amigo y también era un buen novio o lo que sea que fueran, Harry podía sobrevivir teniendo a Louis sólo de amigo.

Louis había vuelto a la escuela, habían encontrado una donde lo habían aceptado y pronto se había puesto al día y era el mejor de su clase, ganando concursos de química y demás. Seguía haciendo películas cortas también, y Zayn continuaba siendo su más grande actor.

Harry había empezado a hablar con una chica, Celine. A Celine le gustaba la misma música que a él y compartían opiniones en más de un tema en los que él y Louis nunca habían estado de acuerdo. Era agradable tener a alguien como ella, aunque los demás le dijeran que le gustaba, lo cual era algo bobo porque era como si los hombres no pudieran tener amigas. A Louis no le gustaba escuchar sobre Celine y siempre abandonaba la habitación cuando alguien la mencionaba.

Y era bueno ver esa reacción de Louis, de hecho era bueno ver cualquier reacción, considerando que el Litio lo tenía actuando como un robot. Continuaba yendo a terapias, continuaba hablando con su psiquiatra y se suponía que todo eso le ayudaría a sentir algo otra vez, algo que no fuera tristeza, pero no estaba funcionando demasiado, así que si lo que necesitaba para asegurarse de que Louis todavía sentía algo por él, algo que no fueran sentimientos de amigos, era darle celos con Celine, entonces bien. Celine se quedaría.

**Octubre del 2005.**

Celine le había dicho que le gustaba y eso había complicado un poco las cosas, porque Harry la apreciaba como a una amiga y no quería hacerle pensar que él también sentía lo mismo, pero todo estaba saliendo tan bien. Louis continuaba mostrando celos cuando mencionaba a Celine, o cada vez que Celine estaba cerca de él. No quería perder eso, y odiaba estarla usando de alguna enferma y desagradable manera, pero estaba desesperado por volver a la normalidad con Louis.

Por más divertido que fuera tener algo pero a la vez no tenerlo, tener un secreto que apenas y era un secreto a esas alturas porque no había absolutamente nada por ocultar, no le gustaba sentir que estaba usando a Celine. Tampoco podía detenerse.

\- Te molesta ella. – Le dijo Harry más como un hecho que como una opinión. Estaban reunidos en la casa de Niall. Una de las amigas de Niall conocía a Celine, así que ella estaba ahí también. Louis estaba bebiendo agua como si no hubiera un mañana; cada vez que Celine le hablaba, bebía para no tener que responder.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ya sabes quién.

\- ¿Celine? – Preguntó en un susurro, como si decir su nombre fuera mala suerte. Harry asintió. - ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Es una chica encantadora.

\- ¿No te molesta entonces? – Preguntó sonriendo, probándolo. - ¿Estás totalmente de acuerdo con su presencia?

\- Sí. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Okay. ¿Vas a seguir bebiendo agua?

\- Tengo sed.

\- Te ves nervioso, ¿estás seguro que solamente estás sediento?

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harry?

\- Oh, no sé. La verdad, ¿tal vez? O lo que sea, sólo quiero que me hables. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Quieres que te hable, okay. Se me ocurrió otra idea para una nueva película. – Empezó. – Y tu hermosa e inseparable amiga Celine puede participar, si quiere.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Necesito extras, será divertido.

\- ¿De qué tratará?

\- De alguien que fallece. – Respondió con algo de entusiasmo en su mirada. Harry se sintió a sí mismo palidecer. – Y sobre cómo manejan sus familiares la muerte del personaje. Tiene una hermana, y esa podría ser Celine. Dirá cosas como oh por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto, qué haré sin ti, y otro extra tiene que entrar y decir, ahora está en un lugar mejor, era un buen chico y te estará cuidando desde el cielo, blah, blah, blah. Será cool.

Harry se remojó sus labios, nervioso.

\- Suena cool.

\- Lo será.

\- Okay.

\- Okay.

Harry decidió abandonar la casa de Niall temprano. Se fue con Celine a otro lugar, tratando de olvidar por un momento que el chico del que estaba posiblemente enamorado tenía la muerte en sus pensamientos otra vez.

**Noviembre del 2005.**

Terminaron la película en un par de semanas. Celine al final había aceptado ser la hermana del personaje que había fallecido y había dicho bien todas sus líneas. Louis incluso había pensado que había estado genial y le había dado las gracias por ser profesional y por haber aceptado.

Harry no sabía si alguien le ayudaba a Louis con la escritura del guión, porque todo se escuchaba demasiado real y estudiado, como si ya hubieran experimentado algo semejante. Tampoco sabía si era una buena o una mala señal en la recuperación de Louis, pero algo le decía que eran malas noticias.

Mientras Celine y el resto de los extras decían sus líneas la piel de Harry no había dejado de sufrir escalofríos, pensando en que si algo salía mal, ese iba a ser él, el que se lamentara por la pérdida de alguien que se había ido demasiado pronto.

**Febrero del 2006.**

En su cumpleaños su casa estuvo llena de adolescentes, pero ninguno era Louis.

Cuando le preguntó por qué no había ido Louis le confesó que no se estaba sintiendo bien, que el Litio no estaba funcionando adecuadamente y que necesitaba tiempo solo.

Se había escuchado sin expresión, no había preocupación, o angustia, o tristeza en su voz.

Harry no sabía qué era peor, mirarlo tratando de pelear en contra de su tristeza o mirarlo tratando de sentir algo otra vez.

**Marzo del 2006.**

Nunca habían hablado de lo que había entre ellos porque ambos sabían que tenían algo, simplemente no estaban seguros qué era.

Harry no quería ir tan lejos para llamarle _“novio”_ a Louis, porque no lo era y nunca lo había sido. Hubiera sido agradable que lo hubieran sido, pero suponía que hubiera sido demasiado complicado y habían sido aún demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo.

De todos modos no podía salir con Celine hasta haberlo hablado con Louis.

\- No sé por qué me estás pidiendo permiso, puedes salir con quien tú quieras, Harry. – Había dicho, y quizá ahora era más difícil saber lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no se oía ni lucía desinteresado, se oía casi herido de que Harry estuviera tratando de seguir adelante.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Si te digo que no quiero que salgas con Celine dirás _“okay, Louis”_ y terminarás lo que sea que haya entre tú y ella? ¿Sólo porque yo lo dije?

\- Eso haría, sí. – Respondió con total seriedad. Louis se había reído.

\- Estás loco. Deberías hacer lo que tú quieras, y si quieres salir con Celine entonces deberías hacerlo sin importar lo que yo piense.

\- Pero me importa lo que tú piensas, Lou, quiero saber si todo va a estar bien entre tú y yo.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo ha estado?

\- Louis.

\- En serio, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

\- Tú sabes por qué.

Louis se restregó el rostro con sus manos, pensando.

\- Deberías salir con Celine si eso es lo que quieres hacer, Harry.

\- Quiero hacerlo.

\- Hazlo entonces.

\- Pero también quisiera hacer otras cosas, y eso no significa que las puedo hacer. Quizá Celine es como esas otras cosas, no porque quiera hacerlo quiere decir que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Le preguntó Louis con cuidado. Harry sentía que Louis se daba una idea de lo que quería. Esperaba que él también quisiera lo mismo.

\- Muchas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Salir... – Respondió, nervioso. - ...contigo.

\- Huh.

\- Y poder abrazarte como antes, y poder... besarte. Como antes.

Louis se rió con cansancio. Quizá había visto venir su respuesta, pero no lucía feliz de haberlo escuchado.

\- No creo que quieras eso.

\- Yo creo que sí, Lou.

\- ¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien como yo, pudiendo tener a alguien como Celine? No tiene sentido.

\- No lo sé, simplemente te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Celine está bien, pero Celine no es tú.

\- Eso es algo bueno, que no sea yo. Celine es normal, y linda, yo soy... yo. Soy Louis y vivo medicado desde que tengo cinco años. Tienes suerte de no estar con alguien como yo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, indignado y molesto.

\- No me gusta que pienses así de ti.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad! – Exclamó riendo. – Deberías darte cuenta de una vez que lo nuestro fue algo de momento. Yo estaba deprimido, y tú estabas tratando de hacerme sentir bien y normal. Fue algo lindo, Harry, pero ¿cómo pretendes que funcione ahora cuando no puedo sentir ninguna maldita emoción?

\- Yo creo que sí puedes. – Le dijo Harry sorbiendo por su nariz, estaba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez, como cada vez que mantenía conversaciones de ese tipo con Louis. - Creo que te sientes impotente ahora mismo.

\- Lo estoy, sí.

\- Esa es una emoción.

Louis miró hacia otro lugar evitando su rostro.

\- Deberías salir con Celine. – Dijo de nuevo.

Luego se retiró.

**Septiembre del 2006.**

Harry estaba saliendo con Celine.

Louis tenía dosis más fuertes de Litio ahora, alegando que estaba sintiendo demasiado y no quería sentirlo más.

**Febrero del 2007.**

Harry continuaba con Celine, lo cual estaba bien, suponía, porque Louis no era el mismo de antes. Discutía con todos y nunca estaba de buen humor. Casi nunca aceptaba invitaciones, prefería quedarse en casa jugando video-juegos con Zayn y fumando hierba cuando salían a caminar por las noches.

Celine le preguntaba qué pasaba entre él y Louis, porque aparentemente la tensión la podían ver todos. Harry encontraba molestas esa clase de preguntas, así que la besaba para que olvidara el tema.

En su fiesta de cumpleaños estarían ambos, Celine y Louis, y estaba entusiasmado y tan nervioso que sentía que devolvería su almuerzo en cualquier momento. Harry sabía que Louis no quería ir, pero había estado ausente el año pasado y le había prometido que no se perdería ninguna de sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

Cuando Louis llegó traía una guitarra acústica con él. Le pidió que si la podía guardar en su habitación y cuando Harry lo acompañó a dejarla en un sitio seguro sus manos se rozaron.

Ambos se pausaron, se miraron a los ojos luego de haber mantenido su atención atrapada en sus manos.

\- Um. – Louis se había aclarado la garganta. – Deberíamos bajar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, totalmente.

Cuando bajaron Celine recibió a Louis con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, luego besó a Harry en los labios superficialmente. Louis trató de mantener su expresión neutra, pero Harry notó cuando sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

**

\- ¿Para qué es la guitarra acústica? – Le preguntó Harry el primer momento que encontró a solas con Louis.

\- Te escribí una canción.

\- Oh.

Louis ya no escribía canciones, así que eso era grande. De hecho se sonrojó un poco con la noticia.

\- ¿Cuándo podré escucharla?

\- Ahora mismo, si quieres.

Harry asintió.

Regresaron a la habitación, Louis sacó la guitarra y se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas. Harry se sentó de la misma forma enfrente de él, preparándose para lo que sea, en realidad.

\- Okay. – Empezó Louis rasgando un par de cuerdas, calentando. – Estoy nervioso. – Agregó, riendo.

\- No lo estés.

Louis suspiró y empezó. Harry contuvo su respiración, escuchando cada palabra con atención e intensidad.

\- El amor fue hecho para olvidarlo; grabé tu nombre en mis párpados. Tú rezas por la lluvia, yo rezo por la ceguera. Si aún me quieres por favor perdóname, la corona del amor se me ha caído. Si aún me quieres por favor perdóname porque la chispa no está dentro de mí. Mi amor sigue creciendo justo igual como un cáncer, si aún me quieres por favor perdóname porque tus manos no están en mi.

Cuando Louis terminó el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo con fuerza, en su garganta, en sus sienes, en su pulso.

\- Se supone que es una canción romántica. – Explicó Louis con pena. Harry no estaba funcionando en ese momento. No podía. – No sé si lo que escuchaste fue... romántico, o lo que sea. Traté, al menos. Y lamento si mis palabras salieron de la nada, he intentado hacerte ver lo que siento pero creo que por tu rostro no lo he estado haciendo muy bien? Lo lamento de nuevo, soy un idiota.

Louis se iba a poner de pie, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Extendió sus brazos, apresó su mejilla y rostro entre ellas, lo acercó y lo besó.

Abrió su boca para probarlo, para saborear su lengua. Louis abrió la suya también, y quizá ya se habían besado antes, pero ese era realmente el primer beso que se estaban dando, el primer beso _real_.

\- Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

Se besaron durante algo que parecieron horas, con las luces apagadas y con el sonido ahogado y apagado de la música en el exterior.

**Marzo del 2007.**

Había esperado un par de semanas para terminar con Celine, no lo había hecho días después para que no fuera tan repentino, se esperó a que hubiera malentendidos para tener una razón para hacerlo, y había salido bien. Eran amigos todavía.

Las dosis de Litio bajaron también, porque Louis quería volver a sentir, quería ser capaz de sentirse más como una persona cuando estaba con Harry. Por su parte Harry intentó mostrarle cómo volver a sentir cuando decidieron que los besos y las caricias no eran suficientes.

Empezaron a experimentar lo que era tener una mano en un pene que no fuera el suyo, todo ese mes estuvo lleno de cosas nuevas, qué era tener un pene en su boca, que era tener un par de dedos en sus lugares más privados. Confiaban en ellos y era divertido y Harry nunca había visto a Louis tan vivo.

**Diciembre del 2007.**

Su primera vez decidieron tenerla en el cumpleaños de Louis, y si Harry pudiera ser capaz de calificarla diría que fue bastante perfecta. Louis había estado perfecto, todo había sido perfecto.

Harry estaba tan enamorado.

**Enero del 2008.**

Harry no creía que estaría ahí cuando sucediera.

Louis estaba ocupado en su laptop haciendo una tarea que le había dado problemas. Harry había bajado por algo de beber y se había distraído hablando con Lottie cuando escuchó un ruido sordo y pesado.

Eran las ocho de la noche de un jueves y Harry no sabía qué hacer.

Johannah llamó el nombre de Louis, preguntando si todo estaba bien. Harry estaba inmóvil de pie frente a Lottie mientras Johannah salía a averiguar qué había sucedido al no recibir respuesta.

Pronto escuchó a Johannah gritar _“Louis no, no, no Louis, no”._

Harry no quería preguntarle qué había pasado, ya lo sabía, Dios, ya lo sabía, pero no quería escucharlo, no quería saber. Lottie comenzó a llorar y cuando intentó salir con Johannah, Harry la mandó a su habitación.

Sabía que debía salir. Johannah estaba gritando su nombre ahora, rogando que alguien llamara una ambulancia.

Las piernas de Harry no estaban funcionando correctamente y había estática en sus oídos y había lágrimas empañando su visión. No podía ver, no podía escuchar, no podía pensar, no podía funcionar bien.

Louis estaba en el suelo con sangre en su cabeza y oídos. Johannah estaba arrodillada a su lado sin saber qué hacer o qué tocar.

Harry comenzó a sollozar.

Se arrodilló a su lado mientras Johannah y otras personas gritaban por ayuda y pedían por una ambulancia. Harry intentó acariciar su cabello, y cuando apartó su mano lo único que vio fue sangre.

Había sangre en todas partes. Sangre del cuerpo de Louis, la vida se estaba desprendiendo de él y Harry no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cuando la ambulancia se llevó a Louis, Harry se quedó con sus hermanas, esperando la noticia que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento.

Louis había muerto. Louis finalmente había cometido lo que había dicho que haría desde que tenía cinco años.

Louis había saltado por la ventana de su habitación.

Y ahora Harry tenía que vivir con ello.

**Diciembre del 2009.**

Harry empezó a salir de nuevo con Celine. 


End file.
